ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ob
Just a little tip on Strategy. We just completed it with ease using a couple RDM\NINs and a NIN\WAR by kiting DoT'ing it. It switched to Mage Frame around 80% and THF, DRK and BLU Melee'd. Whenever someone took hate they ran to a corner. Magic Mortar hit THF For 450 when he was relatively far away. Maybe damage is based on how far away you are when it uses it? Anyhow, we had 9 people total, extremely easy.Kallo Landis 18:54, 11 June 2008 (UTC) You guys need to add to the droprate denominator of every drop when you kill it, not just the earring or certain drops. Tahngarthortalk- 06:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Interesting thing we noticed. Our RDM's got Mortar'd 3x for 100-300 damage. RNG got Mortar'd at about 15' for 1600, BLU got mortar'd at point blank for 380. Our theory is maybe INT defends against it? Quesela 02:01, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I just did this fight with PLD SAM DRG RDM WHM BRD THF - Once Ob was down to under 15% or so, he one-shotted each and everyone of them with Magic Mortar. Except for me, the BRD, who had started kiting him just because everyone was dead, wanted to see how long I could last. He bounced 2 Magic Mortars off me at about 295 or so damage. This is versus one-shotting a well geared PLD, and everyone else in the pt. It would seem range plays some aspect of it to me, unless I got real lucky --Stabby 02:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC) It takes two maneuvers to force the change and it does not work with PUP as your subjob. Also Light triggers Melee frame. I did this as NIN THF PUP BLM SMN SCH twice. First fight: PUP turned Ob into Sharpshot right from the get-go. I had no trouble landing spells (my Helix did almost 200) but the NIN died very, very quickly. The BLM and I kited it while nuking, and the BLM died but I lived to finish it. Second fight: the PUP Overloaded before changing Ob and we had to fight Harlequin. I have no idea what happened, but it either heavily resisted or nullified my spells, resulting in a Helix for 17, a Tier IV for less than 400, and another Helix that didn't even log. We managed to change it to Sharpshot, though, and the NIN died once again, so the THF tanked (and subesequently died) for almost all of the remainder of the fight. Just thought I'd share my experience. That being said: How did a 75RDM/NIN solo Ob with the Sharpshot frame? Was there a PUP with them who did nothing but use Maneuvers to change it? Malumultimus 18:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can even use a level 1 PUP to use a couple maneuvers to change it into sharpshot. The fight is pretty easy once it's changed. It's technically not a "solo", since you need someone else to change it, but whatever. --Nateypoo 12:41, 29 June 2008 (UTC) A good strategy? Bring 8 DD's and a couple white mages and just kill it before it one shots all your DD's with TP moves. - Jerynh 11:00 EST July 20 2008 The only way Rdm/Nin could reliably solo this is if you have someone else come as pup or sub pup...which is not technically a solo. Otherwise, you can't change it from the harlequin frame and you will end up eating magic mortar near the end. Unless of course you only use poison and don't get hit much. What I did was go as Rdm/Pup, changed Ob to the valoredge frame, and kept Bio2/Poison2 on. This way he can't hit you or get any ws off unless he's in melee range. It's easy to kite using crimson legs even without grav or bind, and many times he loses hate and goes unclaimed. That can actually be a good thing unless other people are around to steal it from you. Just be sure to have a DoT on if he goes unclaimed so he doesn't regen and you can use the time to refresh and rebuff while he walks back to the spawn point. You can also throw some nukes in to speed up the fight. VE frame takes a lot less dmg from nukes, bliz 3 was doing around 236 (approximately 2-3% of his hp) compared to the 700+ on SS. So if you feel lucky about not getting hit with Armor Piercer, you could change it to SS and chain nuke to make the fight go a lot faster. --Omega2551 07:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Nothing on the page mentions that OB takes extra magic damage, but it is clear that he does. Pld atonement for 956 without full hate when normal atonement maxes out at 750. I think this needs to be added 165 limit points w/ Sanction and 751 gil with 6 people. Does appear weak to magic as a Thunder III from one of our BLMs did 950 damage. Atonement from PLD did 787. Raos 21:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Killed by a duo of PUP/WHM and COR/NIN. PUP kept Ob in Sharpshot form and nuked > deactivated whilst COR kited. Speed+ recommended even though it's a RNG. I would not try this without /NIN if you're kiting as Armor Piercer can reach upto 2000 damage if it somehow uses it. Water Shot works great due to double water weather in the area. Kite around the four pillars near the Salvage entrance and you should do fine. Dancer's Roll if you get hit by a few ranged attacks. If you decide to duo this with a PUP Drachen Roll helps a lot due to PUP not being able to risk overload on his Automaton. Guignol Earring and Steam Jacket dropped. Cannibal Blade did 19,100 damage to a 90 THF/NIN. Yes, 19,100 damage. subbing /PUP Just witness a Thf/PUP, Rdm/Nin, and 3 Blm/Nin do this. And yes, they were able to change the frame with subbing PUP. Had to do 2-3 maneuvers before it changed tho. Edit: Screenshots were taken of the thf/pup as proof. Guess I'm just adding this bit in here so I can state the reason why I'm going to edit the main page. Kinda new to this but I figured this had to be corrected. Well, if you want the SS' as proof, i can upload it somewhere. With NIN/PUP there only to change its frame, SMN and RDM/NIN made short work of him using Diabolos for Nether Blast and Somnolence. The added gravity helped for kiting, as well. --Venlo 02:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Weak to - what? On main page it says Weak to: varies but it never says HOW it varies. can anybody clear this up?? Every time I have done this NM, we generally bring magic damage because he supposedly has an enhanced Magic Damage Taken trait. This may be frame dependent, however. We usually keep it in Sharpshot. My guess is his weakness varies by frame: Valoredge-Magic, Stormwaker-Melee, Sharpshot-Both(?). --Eremes 05:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I need a Coiler and they're hard to come by on the AH anymore, so I've soloed this as PUP90/NIN45 using Soulsoother and Fire+Light+Whatever to force Ob into Valoredge. It takes a while, but it's an easy kill. With 353 Evasion skill it's mostly Ichi tankable.--Evilpaul 16:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) New Attachments The Attachments added in the July-2011 Update appear to come from This NM. 3/4 Were COnfirmed (Percolator, Vivi-Valve, Disrupter). i Can personally confirm Vivi/Percolator. SS evidence if needed! - User:Karbuncle Beastmaster Solo Popped this ZNM tonight for want of something to do. Fought Ob in Harlequin form Items used * Falcorr * 3 Dawn Mulsum * 3 Eta Biscuits Magic Mortar hit for 1396, Knockout around 688, Slapstick around 327 The main reason for the Mulsum's use was towards the end under 40% the puppet started spamming Magic Mortar like it was on sale at Wal-Mart. Other than that it was a 3 on a scale of 1 (easy) - 10 (tough) in terms of difficulty. SJ 07:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dancer Solo DNC99/PUP49 Forced it into Valoredge frame (Took 3 maneuvers). It was ridiculously easy, but I'm bringing a THF next time because all I got was the arm. Eezagi (talk) 17:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC)